Unhappily Ever After
by MandalorianHybrid
Summary: Heroes win. Villains lose. That's simply how things are in every realm, not just the Enchanted Forest. But as Emma and everyone else has begun to realize, the reasons villains become so is never clear. Sometimes, its nothing more than how they deal with pain that decides whether they're destined to rise or fall. (Hook/OC friendship)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm going to give my OUAT fic one more shot with a few rewrites. I hope you like it and let me know what you think! Good or bad.  
**

Chapter 1

Season 4, after Episode 12

The deep rumble started in the distance, soft and easily missed, but it grew. It first sounded like a far off storm, but approached quickly. The rumble didn't fade, it grew, louder and louder and louder until it saturated Storybrooke. It enveloped the small hamlet, rolled through the streets and shook the glass in store fronts. It roared and forced those who heard it to cover their ears and cower briefly; sure a bomb had gone off.

Slowly, when the sound finally faded, Main St filled with townsfolk. They poured apprehensively from shops, businesses and the diner in hopes to see what happened and the damage left behind. Surely the thing that caused such an awful noise had to have been expansive. But there was nothing, no mushroom cloud in the sky, no brimstone pouring from the heavens, nothing.

"The hell was that?" Emma muttered in shock as she looked to the sky along with everyone else.

"I have no idea." Regina replied. "But it sure as hell wasn't thunder."

The night sky was still littered with stars and the full moon shining brightly above. No hint of a storm lingered over their heads. For a moment,

"Well whatever it was is-" Emma was forced to pause before uttering _gone now_ when the assumed source of the sound began to form.

A wisp of cloud manifested high in the air. It swirled and grew in size quickly. Emma felt fear grip her heart. Whatever was causing the obviously magical sphere to appear was coming fast.

The cloud expanded more and more, swirling around a central point. Citizens were talking amongst themselves in fearful voices. Something was coming.

The center of the grey cloud opened up revealing a portal within. Another world bearing a sky brighter than theirs shined in stark contrast to the darkness surrounding it.

Without warning, something shot through the portal. A projectile sailed towards the middle of Main like a missile with intent. Emma screamed for everyone to get back. People scattered, screamed and readied themselves for the explosion to come.

The missile smashed into the asphalt with startling force. The ground shook and nearly took most off their feet. Dust and debris shot into the air and enveloped the object in a thick cloud. But there was no desolation, no fire, and no death.

No one moved. The soft tinkling of concrete chunks raining down was the only sound heard. Nothing happened for a moment or two, just long enough for the dirt to begin to settle to the ground. Some peeked out from behind cars, others began to stand, and Emma lowered her arms from above her head. She looked around briefly to ensure that most everything was in tact before proceeding forward.

"Is everyone okay?" she called loudly so those within the block could hear.

There was a chorus of 'yeah' and 'sure' but little else. Everyone was still rattled. When she stood upright completely, Emma began to pat the dirt from her clothing. The explosion had been so large it coated nearly everything and everyone in dust.

"Regina?" she looked around and noticed the Evil Queen stepping out from behind a Honda that didn't fair well in the aftermath. "You whole?"

"Fine." She grumbled in agitation as she too began to swat away the dirt now littering her expensive wardrobe. "The hell was that?"

"No idea." Emma admitted. Her eyes fell back to the large crater in the middle of Main. "But let's find out."

"Gladly."

After losing the man she loved less than a week prior, Regina was almost begging for a fight. Part of her –the vengeful angry part- hoped that whatever just caused an incredible amount of damage to her streets was a threat just so she could have some release for her rage. Emma pulled her knife from its sheath and approached the hole with Regina at her side.

As they neared the edge, the pair was finally able to see what caused the blast. A hulk, something akin a boulder or meteor, rested in the middle of the damage. Emma and Regina relaxed.

"A meteor, seriously?" Emma sighed. She stowed her blade and looked to the woman at her side. Regina continued to stare skeptically into the ditch.

"I don't think so." Regina muttered. "Meteors don't move."

"What?"

Emma's gaze shot to the mass and just as Regina said, it moved. It was slow at first, calm and measured, until it showed its true form. The mass began to stand. It wasn't a rock at all, or space junk or even airplane junk, it was a person. Emma's mind flashed with the scene from _The Terminator_. She half expected Schwarzenegger to be the one to emerge and ask for Sarah Conner, but he didn't. In fact, it wasn't even a he. It was a she… at least, Emma through it was. The silhouette wasn't entirely familiar.

It was bulky and broad like it might have been a man, but that wasn't the feeling Emma got from it. Somehow, she just knew whatever was in the hole was female, but deformed. Along with the large frame came things jutting from the creature's head, shielded beneath a hood that somehow remained on. If it wasn't so encased in fabric and dust, it might have been easier to see.

When it reached its feet, the mass jogged with amazing ease out of the hole until it stood on the street. All eyes were on it. Everyone knew nothing good fell from the sky, even less so when there was no physical way it should have been whole, let alone alive.

Ignorant to the stares or simply ignoring them entirely, it began to move. Dirt and debris cascaded from its shoulders and it walked with purpose down the street and further from the damage it had created. It made it only a few yards before turning and starting again in another direction. The townspeople continued to watch and like before, it walked only a few yards before spinning on its heel and moving again in another direction.

"I think it might be lost." Regina mumbled.

"Or looking for something." Emma said in the same soft tone.

"Where is he!" the female mass suddenly bellowed.

Both Regina and Emma raised their brows.

"Or someone." Regina replied.

"Where!"

"Hey!" Emma called out. She could tell by the erratic tone that whoever it was hidden beneath the robes was about to lose their patience.

The figure spun to face Emma, but she still couldn't see the face. The light from the street lamps and the shield of its hood cast the figure's face in shadow. It was unnerving.

"First of all," she took slow steps towards her to keep it at ease. "Just calm down, okay?" Emma stopped when she was about twenty feet from the stranger. The Savior figured that was close enough. "Now, who are you looking for?"

"The Dark One." She bellowed hatefully. "Where is he?! I know he's hiding somewhere near!"

Emma glanced over her shoulder at Regina. The two shared an unspoken conversation. They didn't want to be the ones to tell the stranger that Gold was gone when she seemed angrily hell-bent on finding him.

When no one spoke for a moment, she yelled her question again, "Where is he?!"

"Gone." A new voice offered. Attention shifted to Hook. He'd emerged from somewhere after the stranger began to scream and drew her ire quickly. "He's not here." He said as he walked over to the mass in the robes without fear or hesitation.

" _Hook_ ," Emma hissed.

He glanced at her and held his hand up, silently telling her he was fine and not to interfere before giving his attention to the stranger once more.

"Killian?"

The name coming from the stranger's lips caused everyone, Emma especially, to perk. With one swift movement, the stranger gripped her hood and threw it back to finally reveal herself to the crowd.

"Hello darling." He greeted with a charming smile.

"How… what are you doing here?" she asked without anger letting her soft and dulcet English accent finally shine now that it was no longer twisted with rage.

"Long story." He sighed when he finally reached her. "But the Crocodile is gone."

Her sweet face twisted into sadness as her brows came together tightly.

"No," she shook her head. "No, my spell said he was here. He _has_ to be here."

Hook gave her a sad expression and shook his head. To the shock of those gathered he looped his arm around her shoulder and guided her towards Granny's.

"Come on. I'll buy you a drink and fill you in." he told her kindly.

Obviously shaken by his words, she followed with little guidance leaving those watching alone without a clue to what happened. Somehow, Hook managed to calm the raging woman, the woman who appeared from the sky, the woman who should have shattered when she hit the earth, the woman… the woman with,

"She had horns." Emma muttered in total shock.

"Shit," Regina hissed under her breath.

Emma turned to her.

"You know who she is?"

"I know what she is." Regina admitted in irritation. "The who, well, that's the tricky part, and possibly dangerous too."

"Dangerous how?"

Regina looked to the blond at her side. Despite being immersed in their world for so long, Emma was still ignorant to a lot of things and people from it. Regina continued to grumble under her breath and told Emma to follow her so she could explain. They set off for the same diner Hook had taken their mysterious newcomer.

"Ever heard of a Moor Fairy?" Regina asked. Her annoyance and irritation was still incredibly evident.

"Let's pretend I haven't." Emma replied with a hint of sarcasm.

Regina sighed but tried not to be surprised. Sometimes, she wished she could simply inject all of the information about their realm and the others into Emma's head. It would save an impressive amount of time.

The two came to a stop outside Granny's window and gazed within. Hook and the stranger were sitting in a booth, Hook facing them and the stranger's back smiling at the window. Her horns were even more pronounced now that they were lit up by the diner's lighting. Emma found it difficult to look away from the protrusions.

"In the Enchanted Forest, where we all come from, there's a place called the Moors." Regina explained. "In the middle is a huge tree, and I mean huge, protected by magic and the fairies it produced."

"Produced?" Emma asked with skepticism. "Like… made?"

"Grew, would be a better word, actually." She said noticing Emma's eyes go wide. "They're the tree's guardians. They protect its roots."

"How many are there?"

"Nine." Regina sighed heavily. "This makes remembering whose who a little difficult. They were all spread throughout the realms to protect Avalon's magic wherever its roots grow."

"Avalon?" Emma's shock increased. "I thought that was a place in Camelot?"

"No," Regina was still annoyed and continued to watch the woman inside the diner despite talking to the one at her side. "It's a tree, but its roots stretch to Camelot, and Wonderland, and every other realm with magic. That's why they have magic in the first place."

"Okay…" Emma was slowly wrapping her mind around what she was being told and looked once more to the woman in the restaurant. "So, if they're guardians, that means they're good, right?"

"Not exactly. Some are, yes, but others…" Regina paused and pursed her lips slightly as she chewed on the inside of her cheek. "Some of them are worse than me, in all honesty, and I can't remember enough about them to know which one is which."

"You can't remember the one with the horns?" Emma asked mockingly.

"They _all_ have horns." Regina snapped back.

"So why not go ask her her name?"

"Because I don't have a great history with the Moor Fairies." She admitted. "Besides, if she is one of the good ones, I don't think you want me to make introductions first."

"Fair enough." Emma nodded.

Despite Regina having 'turned over a new leaf', there were plenty from the Enchanted Forest who remembered her for what she was. And if the Evil Queen had a history with any of the nine fairies, it was probably a better idea she remain in the shadows.

Inside, Hook gently held her hand as he watched her come to terms with what he was trying to explain.

"I'm sorry, Mo." He said again. "Truly."

"But he was supposed to be here." She muttered into the fingers of her free hand as she stared aimlessly out the window at her side. "The magic should have worked."

"He was here." Hook said. "Four days ago, though. He's long gone now."

She shook her head and let it fall. The pit in her stomach grew to an unimaginable weight and pulled at her the more his words sank in.

"What has you searching for the likes of him anyway?" he finally asked after a moment of silence. "Why come searching for Rumpelstiltskin of all people?"

Eventually her eyes shifted once more to the window, but this time it wasn't outside she saw. Her reflection dominated her attention.

"He took something from me," she whispered softly, "Long ago."

Hook's brows came together sadly. His grip tensed and he squeezed her hand just a bit to let her know he was sorry.

The bell above the door chimed alerting those within to the newest addition to the diner. Hook glanced up and spotted Emma. She smiled weakly and he returned the sentiment. She hesitated near the door and didn't step forward until he motioned for her to join them. Mo didn't even notice someone else sliding into the booth beside the pirate holding her hand.

"Mo," Hook said. She turned slowly to face him and finally spotted the blond. "This is Emma Swann."

"Pleasure," she replied in a lackluster voice.

"Yeah," Emma mumbled, but her eyes weren't on Mo's.

Now, being so close, Emma found it difficult to keep from staring at the fairy's horns. They were… real. They were most certainly real and as jet black as her hair, but glinted in the light. The fluorescent bulbs brought out every nook and crevasse, every detail that was invisible outside from the silver ring wrapped around the center of her left horn, to the spiral that seemed to form naturally. They were shaped oddly too, beginning at the side of her head above each temple before following the curve of her head and continuing back on in a gentle swoop. They almost looked like that symbol on a key board right before the one key. From base to tip, they were easily a foot, perhaps a foot and a half long which was impressive considering they weren't adorning an animal.

"Swann," Hook hissed under his breath. She jolted. "You're staring."

"Sorry, it's just," she stammered. It drew Mo's lazy gaze. Emma blushed lightly. "I've never met anyone with horns before."

Mo glanced up briefly as though she'd be able to see them herself and gently nodded before looking out the window again. She didn't seem to notice or care that Swann was staring as she thought about what else to do.

In that brief stare however, Emma was able to see something else. Mo was sad, truly sad, like she'd lost something important and now had the hope of finding it dashed. Her crystal blue eyes were dull and lacked focus. It was something Emma had seen a thousand times when she was growing up in foster care, every time she looked in the mirror.

None of the trio spoke for awhile. Emma felt the weight of the tense environment hang on her shoulders and couldn't bring herself to ask Mo if she was evil or not. Considering how crestfallen she looked, the Savior could hardly see her as a potential threat.

"If the Dark One is gone," Mo said after a lengthy silence before she looked at Hook. "Does that mean his things are as well?"

Hook eyed her skeptically, confused by the random question.

"No, actually." He answered slowly. "Why?"

Mo's eyes flickered with a blue glint that didn't go unnoticed by either sitting across from her. Hook sat a bit straighter than before while Emma wondered if it was a trick with the light that she'd seen.

"Now," Hook said leadingly. He let go of Mo's hand and pointed a finger at her. "I know that look, Mo. Don't do what you're thinking." She only raised a brow to his warning. "It's not worth it."

"It is," she said with a tone she hadn't used before. It was cold and calculating, eerily calm and made Emma's skin prickle. "Actually."

"Don't," he warned again sternly. "Don't you dare."

"He has to have hidden them somewhere with his things." She said blankly. "Which means what's mine is here."

"I'm warning you." He said though she didn't seem to believe him.

With a wicked smirk gracing the corner of her full lips, Mo slipped from the booth and stood. She looked down at him with an emotionless expression.

"You lack the conviction to stop me, Killian." She told him plainly. "I will find what he took from me, even if I have to rip everything apart to do it, brick by brick."

She spun on her heel with a flourished step sending her robes swaying gently around her body and dust to scatter.

"Mo-" Hook tried to stand but realized he couldn't follow because of the stunned Emma beside him. "Damn it," he hissed before calling loudly, "Morgan!"

The door closed behind her without his intervention and the darkness outside swallowed the fairy quickly. Emma seemed to regain herself enough to let the struggling Hook out of the booth. He dashed for the door and threw it open only to find the streets primarily empty save a few stragglers looking at the crater. The fairy was gone.

"Damn it!" he bellowed angrily.

"Wait," Emma shoved the door open and soon joined his side. "Was she serious?"

"Aye," he nodded. Hook continued to look around though knew it wouldn't help him find her. "She'll rip Storybrooke apart if she has to."

"For what?" she snapped. "Because Gold took something from her? Big deal. He's stolen from everyone."

"Mo's not just anyone."

Emma stared at him strangely. He was being cryptic and she hated that.

"You called her Morgan." She said drawing his eye. "That's her name?"

"Aye," he nodded again. "Morgan le Fay."

Emma's jaw fell and her eyes widened. She knew the name, most everyone who read fairy tales did, and that's what frightened her.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I just watched the season finale (late I know) and I'm fairly certain the original Dark One is probably Morgan le Fay, but oh well. For the purposes of my story, it's gonna be a bit different. Hopefully, you'll still like it. Let me know what you think!**

 **Chapter 2**

"Are you kidding me?" Regina repeated. No one answered. "Are you kidding me?!" her voice cracked at the high pitch which forced a few to cringe. "Morgan le Fay. We have Morgan le Fay threatening to tear apart our city in search of what? Of whatever Gold took from her?" she continued pacing angrily. "Are you kidding me?"

"Seriously, no matter how many times you repeat that question," Emma said. "The answer isn't going to change."

Regina spun on her heel and faced the blond with a stern, angry stare. She looked like she was fuming. Honestly, Emma could almost see the flames threatening to sprout from the Queen's eyes.

"Clearly, you're not as concerned as you should be."

"Look," Emma sighed. She stood and approached the irate royal while David, Snow, Hook and Henry watched on in silence. They knew better than to tempt her when she was so angry. "I know she's a bad guy, but we've dealt with worse before, right?"

Regina scoffed and shook her head in disbelief of Emma's ignorance.

"Emma," Snow said softly. The blond looked to her mother. "Morgan is… dangerous. _Very_ dangerous."

"Yeah, I've read the stories, I know." She said with a hint of sarcasm. "But we've survived the Wicked Witch, the Dark One, and the Ice Queen. And you," she pointed at Regina. The brunette glared. "Not to mention Pan. I think we can handle whatever she dishes out."

Regina took a step closer to Emma to ensure she had the blonde's attention.

"You should read them again." She said in an ominous voice. "Because trust me, you've missed something."

"She leveled Camelot." David said. "She destroyed an entire city because she felt like it."

Emma stared at those looking at her. They were clearly concerned and as brave as she tried to be, their worry was beginning to affect her. It wasn't that she trusted Morgan –not at all in fact- but she'd seen something in the fairy's eyes the night before, a desperation and sadness that made Emma think there might be something they could do to keep her from destroying Storybrooke.

~!~

Long before the curse:

The buildings burned. Flame, ash and smoke billowed from each decrepit structure and spilled into the sky, darkening the blue and blotting out the sun. Villagers screamed and ran for safety. Knights and soldiers tried to both put out the never ending blaze and fight the source, but it wouldn't yield.

Her robes, blackened with soot, flailed behind her as the wind she created to keep the fires going sailed around her. Her black hair waved in the breeze and her eyes glowed with blue flame. She had a purpose and she aimed to fulfill it.

He stood with men at his back. He could feel them quivering in fear despite their best efforts to keep the emotion at bay. The air was rife with it. Fear was as thick as the black smoke that danced around them and scuttled across the dying grass. The heat of the flames was enough to knock them out, but he did his best to keep the few men willing to fight safe from it.

He could see her silhouette first. The frightening image grew more and more solid as she approached. Her horns sprouted from her wild hair and the clothing continued to sway about her. She was coming, and she was close.

"Merlin!" she bellowed hatefully. Her words cut through the haze between them like a blade. "I can smell you, sorcerer!"

"Stand firm men." He told those wavering behind him. "The She-Devil will not win, not this day."

"Merlin!" she yelled again.

He saw her raise her staff and slam its end into the ground. The earth trembled from the force and the smoke parted with a sudden burst, revealing her in all her rage.

"Ah," she sneered cruelly. Her glowing eyes shined brighter than her white skin and it was no less terrifying from yards away. "There you are, darling."

"Morgan le Fay!" he said loudly. Merlin stood with his men at his back and remained still even as she approached with an eerily calm stealth. "You stand accused of malicious sorcery that resulted in the death of countless innocents and the destruction of the kingdom of Camelot!" he declared. "How do you plead?"

She grinned wickedly at him, her face marred with rage and hatred for the man speaking. Instead of answering him, she laughed. The sound that was once innocent and sweet sounded nothing but cruel and evil now. It forced even Merlin's skin to crawl and his stomach to tighten.

"Always with the proper procedure of things," she openly taunted. "Isn't that right, wizard?"

"How do you plead?" he repeated again.

Morgan finally came to a stop ten yards from the wizard and his knights. Her fiery eyes danced along those in the background and glinted with delight when they fidgeted in fear and diverted their gazes. She could practically smell the emotion. Finally, her stare settled on the man in the forefront.

"Guilty." She told him with slimy pleasure.

His head fell and sadness dominated his features. Merlin shook his head softly before reluctantly meeting her gaze again.

"Then, in the name of England, Camelot and King Arthur,"

"Where did you stash your little plaything, Merlin?" she interrupted. "I've been searching everywhere, but he seems to have vanished."

"I sentence you to death," he continued without a pause. Merlin knew she was baiting him and chose not to indulge her. "To be carried out immediately."

"By who?" she laughed. "You?" Morgan pointed at him. He didn't reply. Like before, she suddenly boomed with laughter to the point it was obscene. "You think you frighten me, boy? A little _human_ magician?"

Merlin's brows twitched together. He'd hoped to keep the emotions from his features, but failed and she spotted it immediately. Her smile grew.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" she asked with a growl lacing her words. "Disappointed?"

Merlin tried to keep the words back, but like his expression, they escaped before he could stop it.

"What's happened to you?" he muttered under his breath. He knew the moment he'd opened his mouth he shouldn't have, but it was reflexive and despite the whisper, she heard him.

Morgan's face immediately darkened with a rage so pure he felt it burn like the fires surrounding them.

"You happened to me, Merlin. You!" She roared. "And you will know the pain and betrayal you've dealt me ten-fold! I will raise Camelot to the ground and flay your precious child-king while you watch!"

"Why?" he asked. For some sick reason, Merlin had to know what drove her madness. "What is it you hope to accomplish? What is it you wish to prove?"

"Why, only what you've proven to me, of course." She replied in a sing-song voice. "That love is for the weak, and you humans aren't to be trusted. You're all the same, manipulative and _disgusting_ creatures who will do anything for what you desire." Her jaw clenched and began to quiver the same instant her eyes welled with coming tears. "You wanted a monster, sweetheart… and now you've got one."

With a thunderous scream, she swung her staff in his direction. Merlin felt the power of the magic wash over him, but not affect him. The men behind him suddenly screamed in pain. Merlin spun to see them sail through the air a hundred feet high and even further back. If they survived the fall it wouldn't be without cost.

His gut clenched tighter when he looked back at the fairy laughing maniacally. Morgan beamed with what she'd done.

"Now it's only you and I, sorcerer." She said. "As it was always meant to be."

While a staff wasn't something she used to guide her magic, she wielded it like a professional. Morgan sent waves of destruction in Merlin's direction with poetic movements. He deflected them as best he could, but it barely helped. She was powered with anger, with hatred and rage. The emotions burned stronger than he thought possible and for a moment, Merlin wasn't sure he could fight back. But fight he did.

Each was skilled in their craft and wielded it wisely. Merlin deflected and reciprocated just as she did. While the damage done to one another was mild, the world around them didn't fair as well.

Morgan roared angrily again as she swung her staff. Water poured magically from the end and immediately hardened into icy spikes. They sailed for Merlin with the intent to impale and would have if he hadn't held Excalibur strong. Merlin raised the blade and plunged it into the earth at his feet. He knelt down and willed the ice to disappear. With Excalibur's aid, nothing but mist brushed passed his shoulders. Only a few slivers of ice made it through his shield and cut at his skin.

Morgan bellowed her rage when he wasn't impaled, but he ignored her and did his best to drown out her screams. He concentrated as best he could. Soon the earth began to tremble and shake with such intensity it caused even the mad fairy to hesitate. Merlin continued chanting and the earth split open. The cracks began at Excalibur and raced for Morgan cutting deep crevasses into the ground. She did her best to avoid them, but almost didn't. Her stance wavered and Merlin acted quickly. In the same breath, he forced the earth up into jutting boulders to further disorient her. It worked.

Morgan stumbled and lost her balance for only a moment, but that was all it took for Merlin to act. The earth wrapped around her body and held Morgan tight, threatening to crush her should she breathe too deeply.

Sweat poured from his forehead as Merlin stood. He gripped the hilt of Excalibur firmly and yanked it from the ground. The earthquake immediately ended. He took slow, measured steps towards her and struggled not to sway. Magic took its toll on him more so than her.

With her arms and the majority of her body immobile, Merlin knew he had the chance to carry out the sentence he was meant to. Still, he was wise enough to know he had to be cautious and prepared to react.

She looked up at him as he approached. He could feel her rage as easily as the breeze on his face. It was palpable.

"And this is how it ends," she said with a hiss, "With your precious _Excalibur,_ the sword responsible for all of this. _"_

He narrowed his eyes and furrowed his brow curiously. He didn't understand what she meant.

"Well, come on then," she said when he didn't move of speak. "Get on with it."

Merlin raised the sword high and aimed its sharpened tip at the woman encased in earth. He pressed it to the center of her chest and held it there. Despite the look of pained determination, he hesitated.

"Do it!" she bellowed when he didn't act.

Merlin flinched again when she yelled.

"In the name of Camelot, and for the future of this realm," he said softly. "I hereby sentence you, Morgan le Fay to," and he suddenly hesitated again.

"Come on Merlin," she mocked. "Don't tell me you've lost your nerve."

His face twisted with pain, his young features aged decades as he stared at the woman glaring up at him telling him to kill her. But the more he tried to steady his hand, the more it shook. With a sudden yell, Merlin lowered his blade.

Morgan began her taunting laughter again. She threw her head back and filled the air with her joyous revelry. Merlin hadn't relaxed. He couldn't. Something had to be done to save not only Camelot, but himself and those who dwelled within its borders.

Thinking quickly, Merlin raised the weapon again, but this time gently raked the tip along Morgan's cheek. The blade was so sharp she hadn't noticed the twinge until he pulled it back. A few small drops of her blood dotted the pointed tip. Her smile immediately vanished.

"What are you doing?" she asked with an edge. With her blood and his skill, there was almost nothing Merlin couldn't do. She began to struggle against her bonds. "What are you doing?!"

"Banishing you." He told her simply with the same remorse he'd exhibited since her arrival. "So long as Arthur or his bloodline draw breath, you will never be allowed to step foot within these boundaries."

"Don't you dare Merlin!" she hollered. "I've not finished with you!" she struggled harder against her constraints. Merlin heard the binding spell begin to falter and knew he had seconds at best. "I will kill you and your precious King!"

With his heart in his throat, Merlin finished the spell. Morgan was wrapped in mist. She screamed in pain and rage before suddenly disappearing. When she was gone, Merlin fell to his knees, drained by the fight and the power he had to exert to keep those still living safe.

Shakily and using the sword for more support than he would have preferred, Merlin stood and looked at the destruction left in their wake. The village surrounding the castle was destroyed as were the walls around the main structure. They'd barely held against her assault.

Bodies littered the earth, some visible within the streets, others half or fully charred from the fires. The damage from their fight wasn't any better.

Trees bent to her will. Their broken bodies were everywhere, some with trunks splintered, others pushed onto their sides completely. The ground was twisted and gouged both from her magic and his. Despite being the victor, Merlin hadn't truly won. The desolation left in Morgan's wake would be felt for generations, perhaps longer.

~!~

In Storybrooke:

Morgan stood atop the clock tower, not within the structure but on the roof to better see the town at her feet. It stretched for miles surrounded entirely with forest and isolated. She could feel the Dark One's magic lingering in the air, but couldn't feel what she sought. Wherever it was, it was shielded from her which only helped spark her anger. She would get back what he stole no matter the cost, even if she had to turn another city inside out in the process.

It wasn't her home so why should she care? Come to think of it, Morgan no longer had a home to call her own.

The hole in her chest –the emptiness- pulsated with that sad fact and caused her to scowl. With a wave of her hand, Morgan disappeared in a wisp of blue smoke and vanished as though she'd never been there.

Meanwhile at the Mayor's mansion, the others were still hoping Emma would understand just how dangerous Morgan was.

"I can't believe this." She sighed as she looked to her parents. "Even you guys? But… you believe there's good in everyone."

"And maybe there's still good in her too," Snow said sadly, "But you heard her threaten Storybrooke outright. I think she's made her intentions fairly clear."

"Well Hook knows her." She pointed at the silent pirate. Hook looked up through his brows, still leaning against the arm of the couch with his lips in his fingers as he thought. "You can at least find out what she wants, right?"

"I've no idea what she wants love, and I'm not certain she'd tell me." He admitted. "And it's been sometime since I've seen her."

"How long?"

"Fifty years, perhaps." He replied to her shock. A smirk formed on his lips. "Time moves differently in other realms, love."

"Clearly." She mumbled. "But aren't you friends? You calmed her down pretty quickly in the streets."

He took a breath and sighed. Hook wasn't in a rush to search out the angered fairy, but he didn't want a fight to break out in the streets either. He knew how strong she was, how protective Emma was and how dangerous the situation would become.

"All right," he said as he heaved himself up. "I'll talk to her." He jerked at the hem of his leather jacket to straighten it while he stared at Emma with a lackluster expression. "If I'm not back by morning, she's probably eaten me, or something."

She knew he was mocking, but the 'back by morning' was a real timeline he was giving them. Emma nodded. Hook stepped forward and kissed her forehead before walking towards the door.

"Wait, where are you going to look?" Emma asked when he reached the threshold. "You don't know where she is, do you?"

"No," he shook his head. "But she's likely in the woods. Moor Fairies are drawn to nature."

He looked over those staring back at him. Emma was expectant, Henry curious, Regina annoyed and David and Snow concerned. Those seemed to be their resting emotions, their defaults. He forced a smile.

"Wish me happy hunting." He said with a hint of sarcasm before disappearing through the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**CaptainKilly, you're my first reviewer! lol. Thank you. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3**

Fifty Seven Years Ago:

The salty air surrounded him, the ocean's song filled his ears and the water's spray touched his face. This was his heaven. For a moment or two while at the helm of the Jolly Roger, he was able to forget he was in enemy waters. He was allowed to be happy and at peace. The Crocodile disappeared. Pan disappeared. Even the sounds of his crew vanished, all in favor of the sea beneath his ship.

"Cap'n!" someone screamed.

Hook opened his heavy lids and glared angrily through his lashes at whoever had broken his delightful delirium.

"Off the port bow! Looks to be flotsam of some kind sir!"

His brows pulled together. Hook stepped away from the wheel and grabbed his spyglass. Despite the dark sky it was a cloudless night and he could see.

He searched the water and soon found an object floating in the distance, but little else. Hook was far at the back of the ship while his man was at the bow. Of the two of them, his man had a better shot of telling who or what was floating.

"Call it out!" he yelled back.

Hook guided his ship towards the object. It wasn't uncommon for them to find something of value floating in the seas off Neverland's coast. True it just as easily could have been junk, a chunk of driftwood, but a lost ship's cargo as well.

"It's a castaway sir!" his crewman called in a panic. "Adrift on a piece of wood!"

Hook's determination to rescue the poor sod before Pan got his hands on him grew. After saving Baelfire, Hook wanted to ensure no other poor boy made it into the deranged leader's grip.

"Strike the canvas!" he commanded loudly. "Coming about! Ready the net and let's get this lad out of the sea!"

His crew scattered and did his bidding immediately. They danced along the ship's entire body like a choreographed danced as they fulfilled his orders.

The sea's current guided the ship slowly towards the body floating in the water more than his sails which was what he needed. If the person adrift was unconscious, as he assumed, he needed to be as gentle as possible of risk running them down.

"It's a woman, Cap'n!" a crewman yelled.

Hook perked slightly. A woman –while always a welcome relief- was a rarer specimen in Neverland.

"Let's bring 'er aboard lads!"

Two men dove into the water as the Jolly Roger came about. They swam towards the woman floating and Hook weighed anchor to await them. It gave him a chance to revisit his spyglass and examine the human flotsam more closely.

As his crew suggested, it was a woman and a young one at that. Most of her was lost in the black ocean, but he could see her face clearly and her fair, glowing skin. She was a beautiful young woman tangled somehow with a thick trunk of a long broken tree, unconscious and unmoving.

His men looped their arms around the object she was splayed across and began to drag it towards the ship with ease. Men aboard readied themselves to pull her up and soon she was aboard the vessel. The lecherous joy Hook felt at finding such a lovely piece was dashed the moment he noticed her horns. Hook raised a single brow. He knew the creature as well as most of his men. A wicked smirk began to form. He'd never had a Moor Fairy in his bed before.

~!~

The sound of creaking wood was the first thing she heard. It woke her, in fact. The sound was familiar, but one she shouldn't be hearing.

Morgan shot up in bed and immediately cried out in pain. She stumbled uselessly back onto the mattress beneath her. The fire pulsated from the source on her back and forced the blinding agony through every fiber of her being. It was a dizzying hurt.

"Calm yourself," a kind voice replied.

Morgan snapped into awareness the instant she realized she wasn't alone. Her eyes danced along the cabin she found herself in before landing on a man in black.

Hook leaned against the wall across from his bed. He'd been watching Morgan sleep since bringing her to his chambers. He couldn't help it. The fact she was there seemed an odd circumstance.

He stared at her leisurely with his head tilted to the side and a smirk playing at his lips. His arms were crossed over his chest shielding his silvery appendage from sight, but gladly revealing the jewelry on his hand.

"Who are you?" she hissed hatefully through her teeth. Blue fire danced within her eyes.

"Whoa there, darling." Hook said as he shoved himself off his perch. "I mean you no harm." He knew the power of the Moor Fairies and knew it best to keep them calm. "My men and I found you adrift in the sea."

"Where?" she demanded. She hadn't relaxed since waking and he didn't expect her to. Morgan continued to glare at him as she rested stiffly on her side propped up by an elbow. Her robes were wet; her hair in tendrils and it looked like she'd been through a battle. "Where am I?"

"Neverland, of course." He told her simply.

Morgan's face went blank. Hook's eyes narrowed. If he wasn't certain, he swore he saw fear in her eyes.

Without a word, Morgan shoved herself up from the bed once again and charged for the door. She barely made it a few steps before crying out again and collapsing against the threshold. Her knees wavered and she wanted to fall, but she didn't. She held firm to her support.

"Hey now,"

Hook rushed forward to aid her. It was clear the woman was hurt -likely badly- and he didn't want her to overexert herself. So he dashed to her side and tried to help her stand. When he gripped her upper arms and tried to hoist her to her feet, Morgan cried out louder than before. Hook immediately released her and Morgan fell to her knees.

He stared at her as Morgan began to tremble. She curled into herself with her back the only thing visible and it was in that position, Hook was given a glimpse of what the issue was. Her robes, while still wet from her trip to the seas, were also damaged and torn. The fight she'd been in must have been a bad one. What she hadn't realized was when Merlin trapped her in the earth, the gravel and rocks he commanded reinjured her and tore at her clothing exposing what she wanted hidden.

"Bloody hell," Hook breathed in horror.

A jagged wound peeked out from the tattered robe. It was angry and cruel and he could see how it caused her such pain. Against his better judgment, he bent down as silently as possible and reached forward. With his fingertips, he gently moved the fabric out of the way. The flap moved easily and exposed more than the single injury he'd seen before.

Hook's gut churned and his heart fell. Two wounds stretched along her lily white skin, each nearly a foot long and just as ragged and horrible as its twin. They were red, and fresh, and jagged like someone had cut her with a dull knife, but then he realized what they were, Hook realized what he was looking at. Each mark was along the back of her shoulder blades where something else should have been.

"They cut off your wings." He said. He meant to keep the phrase silent, but the words slipped through his lips before he could keep them back.

His words seemed to shock Morgan back into reality. She shoved him away from her and stood on shaky leg.

"Get away from me," she growled angrily.

Hook took a wide step back from her as she again took to her feet with a bit more resolve, but no more strength. Before he had a chance to tell her to sit again, Morgan headed up to the deck using the wall for balance as she did. Hook followed after her.

He watched as she staggered like a drunk towards the bow. She wove through the crew without a second glance to any of them. She needed to get to land.

"Where is it?" Morgan demanded.

Hook had followed after her slowly, leisurely, because he knew there was little to nowhere she could actually go, not unless she wanted to go back into the water.

"Where is what, darling?" he asked calmly.

"Neverland." She snapped hastily. "I need to reach the shore."

"We're not meant to dock for another three days." He said. "But I can get you there, all the same."

Morgan turned to him and began to walk with more determination than he'd seen her use since waking. The look in her eye made it a bit intimidating in all honesty, but he held his ground.

"I need to get to land, now." Her voice was low and threatening.

"And how exactly are we meant to do that?" he asked simply. "Without some aid from the wind, there's nothing we can do, love."

She glared at him briefly.

"If its aid you want," her eyes ignited with blue fire again. "Then it is aid you'll get."

Morgan trudged passed him and up the stairs to the wheel. She spun on her heel to face the ship beneath her feet and raised her hands. Immediately it began to bend to her will. Sails dropped and tied themselves off, rigging moved on its own and the wind began to blow. The Jolly Roger suddenly lurched forward, nearly taking all the men from their feet and sailed towards land like a missile.

Hook watched her from the main deck. His anger at someone taking over his ship hesitated when he saw her. She stood tall, proud and determined behind the wheel, but held nothing. Her face was stern with concentration and the wind wiped around her sending her long hair and robes flying. She looked like a force to be reckoned with, but Hook knew something she either didn't, or didn't care to think of.

With slow and steady steps, he approached the fairy still guiding his vessel. He watched her brows begin to twitch and soon pull together. He watched as the concentration soon began to look painful and her eyes lost a bit of focus. Sweat formed on her brow and she wavered again. The ship stuttered. And finally, just as suddenly as it began, everything came to a halt.

Morgan felt lightheaded and no matter how she tried to keep strong, her body won out and she collapsed. The instant she hit the deck, the wind died and the ship slowed. Hook knew she was going to pass out. He'd seen how weak she was since waking and knew the exertion would take its toll on the stubborn fairy.

Shaking his head, Hook made it to her side and bent down. He threaded his hook beneath her back and his good hand under her legs before lifting her into the air. His silvery appendage made it tricky to lift someone, but not impossible. The hard part was avoiding her injuries as well.

Still bearing his annoyance with her, Hook stepped passed his crew and dipped once again into the belly of his ship to set her down.

~!~

Storybrooke:

Leaves and twigs broke beneath his boot as he made his way through the forest. Hook knew he didn't have to find Morgan. If she was there, she'd find him. He wasn't being shy either. He made as much noise as he could and ensured he had one of the brightest torches he could find to light his path in the darkened area.

"What are you doing here, Killian?" he heard her ask softly. Her voice was all encompassing which made it difficult for him to pinpoint her location.

"Where are you?" he asked as he guided the beam of light around.

He heard a soft shuffle to his left and spun. Morgan stood beside a massive pine tree and stared at him simply. She wasn't angry, she wasn't annoyed… she wasn't anything.

"Came looking for you, darling." He said simply as he stepped towards her. "We should talk."

She looked at him with a blank expression he didn't like. It gave him nothing to go on, no direction towards her mood.

With a gentle nod, Morgan turned her back to him and led the pirate deeper into the woods. He followed without fear because –and it shocked him too- he trusted her.

They walked for only a few yards before stepping through a barrier Hook hadn't noticed. He was so focused on where his feet fell that he paid no attention to his surroundings. Before he realized it, Hook was surrounded in the warm glow of a fire and the cold night air was banished. He looked around, knowing he hadn't seen a fire from anywhere during his trek. The brilliant light would have sliced easily through the blackness.

"A bit in the open, isn't it?" he asked as he looked around. Despite feeling he was safely nestled within a shelter, Hook could see the entire forest surrounding them.

"No," she said as she sat on an overturned chunk of tree. Morgan stared into the fire. "A barrier. No one save me can find it."

"Clever." He nodded his approval.

"Why are you here, Killian."

Hook had taken a seat across from Morgan on the other side of the fire and saw her looking at him through her lashes.

"You've declared war on my town," he said. "Why do you think I'm here?"

"I simply want what's mine, nothing more."

"Then let us help you find it."

"Us?" she cocked a brow.

"Yes, us." He repeated sternly. He heard her derision clearly.

Morgan scoffed and looked back into the fire. Her trust of strangers was forever tainted and he was well aware of it.

"You trusted me enough to call me friend once before, Mo." Hook said after a bracing silence. He saw her look at him once more over the flames.

"And?"

"And I'm asking you to trust me again."

Morgan's brows twitched and he noticed. Her gaze slowly drifted once again to the fire.

"What is it the Dark One's taken from you?"

She fidgeted beneath her robes and pulled them closer to shield herself from his question. He could tell she didn't want to answer, though he couldn't tell why. In truth, she was embarrassed of her reason. It wasn't that Hook wouldn't understand, it was more because of what she'd done along the way to discover the truth. Despite their notorious reputations, she didn't think he'd forgive what she'd done.

"It's my business." She muttered under her breath.

Hook took a breath and sighed heavily. Morgan was a guarded person and he couldn't fault her for it, but he thought he'd earned a bit more trust than she was giving him. Perhaps too much time had passed.

~!~

Since losing the Jolly Roger, Hook was forced to live not only on land again, but in something called a _duplex_. From what he was led to believe, it was one house that shared a wall with a completely separate home. He wasn't sure if he was impressed with the concept or unnerved that the world had become so populated –Storybrooke included- that people were expected to live so closely.

He offered his small home to Morgan, who –as he assumed she would- denied the gesture. He wanted her to have somewhere to sleep that wasn't in the woods despite knowing it was what she'd prefer. Still, he was able to convince her to join him the following morning for something to eat at Granny's.

Morgan walked down the streets without a glance to those staring at her. She was still wearing her long black robes. Their fabric was relatively thin, but she wore many layers keeping any of her figure concealed. But that wasn't why those native to the town stared. It was that she wore clothing from their realm, from home, and she clearly didn't care that she had horns. After the curse, those who'd been taken to Storybrooke weren't lucky enough to keep their natural appearances. They had to appear human.

As it was, she walked down the sidewalk proudly donning her old fashion attire and her natural attributes. Morgan either didn't notice the strangers staring at her or didn't care. She didn't seem to realize how odd her appearance to them was. After all, she'd literally fallen out of the sky.

Hook stood in front of Granny's. He wasn't sure she'd know which building it was despite the sign and simply waited for her to join him. As he paced lazily, he caught sight of the young woman coming closer. He gave her a warm smile, but Morgan seemed incapable of sharing the expression.

"Morning love." He greeted.

"Good morning." She replied with less enthusiasm. "Why am I here, Killian?" she looked at Granny's window where the specials were displayed. "Is it for _grilled cheese and soup?_ " she looked at him with a raised brow. "How exactly does one grill a piece of cheese?"

Hook smiled to himself. He remembered when he was as naïve as she was. In truth, he was a bit glad he was no longer the most clueless citizen within the city.

"Not unless you're hungry?" he teased lightly. Morgan shook her head. "Thought not. Come along,"

Despite his taking a few steps down the sidewalk, Morgan didn't follow. He turned and looked at her.

"It's worth it." He said. "Promise."

With a grumble, Morgan followed after the pirate. She felt as though he was trying to keep her busy, to keep her from finding what she'd come to Storybrooke for and in doing so she was irritated.

But he wasn't. In fact, Hook was going to help her find whatever it was she lost, but try and do it with as little damage to the city as he could.

Hook continued to lead Morgan down the street only a block and a half before coming upon _Mr. Gold's Pawn_. He opened the door and stood aside so she could enter. He noticed her irritation too, but said nothing as he ushered her into the shop.

A young woman with soft brown hair smiled at them from behind the countertop, but she looked uncomfortable. She looked as though she was trying to be polite, but Morgan put her on end. It was a sentiment she was used to.

"Morgan, this is Belle. Belle, this is Morgan." Hook introduced as he sauntered up to the counter and leaned against its surface. "She's agreed to help us."

"Us?" she repeated as she looked at the pirate. Hook rolled his eyes. "For some reason, Morgan had a difficult time realizing she wasn't alone in her search.

"Just tell her," he sighed to Belle.

Morgan's eyes traveled to the stranger.

"Rumpel's collected a lot of things through the years," she began. Belle immediately paused when Morgan scoffed loudly.

"Be nice." Hook said to the fairy.

"And," Belle hesitated to continue. "This is where it ends up." Morgan perked slightly. Belle motioned around the store. "Just about everything he has is somewhere in here."

Morgan's brows slowly came together as she looked at Hook. She wasn't sure why she was being told this.

"Belle's agreed to let you look around for a bit." He told her with a warm smile that faded quickly. "So long as you promise not to destroy the city."

Morgan felt her heart begin to flutter. She was close to her goal again. She had an inkling of hope that she'd find what he'd taken from her and now, even better, she was going to be given a chance to go through the Dark One's things without him anywhere nearby.

Her eyes danced from one to the other and she began to nod.

"Yes, of course." Morgan agreed. "Naturally."

And with the agreement struck, Hook took his leave to head for the library like he had every day since Gold's exit of the city.

That morning, Hook had called Belle to ask if she'd be willing to help him. The idea had come to him the night before while he spoke with Morgan in the woods. He knew Belle was his best chance to keep the peace and also knew it would take a great deal of convincing. Morgan had ensured everyone in every realm knew and feared her name.

" _Are you insane?" Belle snapped for the third time since answering his call. "You do realize that in some kingdoms, she's called the Destroyer, right?"_

" _I'm aware." He sighed. "She just needs to go through his things."_

" _And if she doesn't find whatever Rumpel stole from her?" she demanded. "What then? Is she going to turn Stroybrooke into another Camelot?"_

" _I can promise that won't happen, love." He lied. While Hook was sure it wouldn't, he couldn't guarantee it. "Please?"_

It took a great deal of persuasion, but eventually she decided to trust Hook's judgment. But as he left, he found himself hoping he was right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Let me know what you think, good or bad. I'd be grateful. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4**

The sun of the third day was rising slowly over the sloping mountains of Neverland. It would have been beautiful if Hook didn't already know what lingered within the land's boundaries. Seeing it, he felt his face immediately twist into a scowl. Sighing his internal aggravation, Hook left the wheel and began his trek down into the belly of the ship.

Morgan was still sleeping on his bed. She hadn't woken once since trying to push the ship closer to the shore. It made him wonder briefly how weak she was and whether or not offering his bunk was a smart plan.

When he reached the bowels of the ship, Morgan was still lying on his bed on her side. She was curled in on herself with her damaged back exposed to the world. With the fabric pulled taught, Hook was privy to the angry wounds still staining her back. No matter how many times he'd seen them, they still caused his stomach to drop and twist.

"Hey," he said calmly. He didn't want her to lash out, but he needed to wake her. She didn't stir. "Fairy," he called a bit louder than before. Still she didn't wake.

Hook growled to himself. He wished he could call her by her name, but he didn't know it. When she'd first woken aboard the ship, introductions weren't something that was done. She went straight for trying to leave –which he was fine with- but it left him with nothing to call her now that he had to wake her up.

Deciding the shortest route would be to touch her somehow –either shake her awake or something along those lines- Hook prepared himself. He took a long, deep breath and closed the distance between them. He sat tenderly on the bed so he wouldn't startle her too much. With another deep breath, Hook leaned over her shoulder.

"Hey," he said the word softer than before as he gently touched her shoulder. Morgan hardly moved. Hook chewed on the inside of his cheek and reached forward. The back of his fingers glided softly over her cheek. Morgan began to shift. "There we are."

She took in a long breath and sighed dreamily as she rolled into the touch. Hook couldn't fight the smirk that danced across his lips at the sight of her 'swooning', even if it was in her sleep.

He continued to caress her ivory skin with his fingers. Morgan cooed softly because of it and continued to move as much as she could before she felt the twinge in her back.

"It's time to wake up, love."

Morgan finally came to a stop and while still nuzzling the warm sensation on her cheek, she opened her eyes. Hook smiled warmly to her, but noticed the instant recognition take hold. Her eyes went from a beautiful, brilliant blue to a hundred times darker in an instant.

"Get away from me." She growled. Morgan shoved Hook away. He slid easily from the bed and stood.

"Well, that's quite a change." He teased marginally.

"Never touch me again." She said as she spun on the bed and planted her feet on the floor. Morgan still looked so tired. "What are you doing in here?"

"Forgetting that this is my quarters," he mocked. Hook took his stance against the wall like he had the night she arrived. "We've arrived."

Morgan's eyes snapped to him. She looked up through her lashes at the man standing a few feet away.

"Neverland," she all but whispered the word. Hook simply nodded. "We've arrived?" He nodded again.

Without warning, she pushed herself up from the bed with every intention of charging to the upper deck on her way to shore, but it hadn't happened that seamlessly. Like every time she moved suddenly, Morgan was forced to realize that her body wasn't healed. It would never heal on its own, that was the problem, and while the injuries should have at least closed during her sleep, they hadn't.

The ache of them washed through her as suddenly and completely as they had before, but she refused to let it stop her. Morgan's world spun, her body throbbed with fire and she lost a bit of her color when she fell against the doorway, but it barely caused her pause. After a few deep breaths, she pushed herself away from it and raced up the steps.

Hook watched her with a furrowed brow. He still wasn't sure what to make of the fairy and it troubled him. She was damaged, that much was clear, and it wasn't simply physical. Something happened, something bad, and it caused the aged pirate to wonder if he may end up suffering for his brief moment of kindness. Slowly, he followed after her.

When Hook made it top-side, Morgan was already standing at the bow staring at the forest across a short distance of water. She was so close to what she needed she could almost taste it.

Her eyes scanned the horizon for the thing she needed. They darted from tree to tree, between mountains and valleys and took in everything she was presented. Her intense concentration caught the attention of the crew and the captain, but only one had the courage to approach her. Hook, taking steady steps considering how unstable she seemed, closed the distance between them.

"There!" she said, suddenly pointing to something in the distance. "I need to go there."

Hook's eyes followed her pointed finger and saw what held her attention. A tree stood in stark contrast to the others surrounding it. While they created a canopy of green that saturated Neverland, this single tree jutted out from its surface, separating itself from the others. Hook felt his heart sink at the sight of it.

"You must be joking." He mumbled.

Morgan spun strongly enough her hair and robes swayed. She stared at him with a level of determination he was surprised to see.

"That's where I need to go." She told him sternly.

"Why?"

"That," she pointed at the towering flora in the distance. "Is the only thing that can get me out of Neverland. I need to go there."

"That," Hook took to pointing at the same tree. "Is Pan's _Thinking Tree_. No one save him steps foot within those woods. That tree is his and his alone."

Her eyes flickered with a blue flame that soon choked out the normal color. Hook's back tightened and he took a marginal half-step back. He'd heard rumors of a Moor Fairy's eyes glowing when they were about to attack.

"That tree is part of Avalon, _my_ home." She told him darkly. "And some child isn't going to keep me from it," her eyes darted over him. "Nor a pirate too afraid to even set foot near it."

It was his turn to glare. He didn't appreciate someone he didn't know challenging his bravery. True, he held a rational fear of Pan, but she was mocking him in front of his crew and he knew it.

"Fine," he growled. "You wish to fight the Shadow-less Devil, then you're welcome to it. I'll even take you ashore." They continued to stare unblinkingly at one another when Hook yelled, "Prepare the life boat! I'm taking the fairy ashore!"

~!~

Modern Day Storybrooke:

Belle had given Morgan the few ledgers they had of inventory. She wasn't sure where she was meant to start when she didn't know what Morgan was looking for, but Belle assumed the ledgers were the best place. Rumpelstiltskin wrote everything down that he'd either taken or bartered for. He kept marks of every debt, by who and what for. The ledgers held centuries of transactions. It was staggering.

Morgan was sitting within the sea of leather and parchment. Some of the books were incredibly well made and more modern in appearance which she assumed meant they were the newest, therefore held none of her interest. What she was looking for was much older.

A light knock at the door caused her to look up from her spot on the floor. Morgan saw Belle standing in the open doorway with a cup of tea in her hand. She said nothing, simply waited for Belle to say what she had to say.

"I was uh," Belle hesitated because she knew how wicked Morgan was by reputation. "I was wondering if you'd like a cup of tea."

Morgan's brows immediately came together and her head tilted marginally to the side. She was confused. It wasn't exactly what Belle expected, but it gave her a bit more confidence. She stepped through the door and into the backroom Morgan had taken over.

"I thought you might like to take a break." She continued. Belle slid the cup onto the nearest stack of books.

"Thank… you." Morgan replied hesitantly. She wasn't sure what to do with the open kindness from someone who was clearly afraid of her.

Eventually, her eyes drifted again to the books. Belle continued to linger. She clasped her hands together in front of her as a nervous habit while she thought about what else to say. For some reason, Belle felt compelled to interact with the villain. Perhaps it was the same reason she'd done so when she first met Rumpel.

"Have you found anything yet?" she asked. Belle took a step forward as she spoke and neared the table off to the side.

"No." Morgan said with her eyes still glancing over the pages of the book in her lap.

Belle hesitated to speak again. She was trying to be polite, to have a conversation with Morgan, but the fairy seemed either unwilling or incapable.

"Uh," Belle hesitated again when Morgan look up at her with her sapphire eyes. "Maybe if I knew what you were looking for." she noticed Morgan tense and tighten her grip on the book. "Then, I can help you."

Morgan's focus drifted as she thought about the offer. While someone else's help would make the process go much faster, she wasn't certain she wanted to trust someone else with the knowledge of what she sought.

"Look," Belle said when she noticed Morgan hesitating. The young woman on the floor glanced up to meet her sincere and kind stare. "I've spent years in this shop and living with Rumpel. I may, at least, be able to tell you if he has what you're looking for."

Morgan's brows twitched again and Belle could tell the offer was being considered. It was a small first step, but a step nonetheless.

"My wings." Morgan finally replied. Her voice was barely above a whisper. "He has my wings."

Belle's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped.

~!~

Neverland:

Neither had rowed the boat to shore. Hook found it difficult –which resulted in them being slow- and Morgan wasn't going to bother, so with her skill, they closed the distance between the Jolly Roger and shore quickly. It didn't take as much effort as the previous time she tried to move a vessel, so she was at least conscious when they made it.

Hook pulled the skiv up the sand so it wouldn't be swept away while Morgan struggled to stand upright. She was weak, too weak and it made her feel disgusting. She wasn't sure exactly what Merlin had done to her, but it took a great deal more out of her body than she realized. It was almost as though he'd taken a part of her, something that she needed.

Hook came up behind her when he noticed the figure in black swaying. He couldn't help the desire to help a young woman in need. Even if she was a temperamental fairy, she was still a woman. Sometimes he hated that the 'gentleman' part of him wasn't entirely gone. Then again, perhaps it was because he thought she may return a favor when she got whatever the hell it was she wanted from the tree.

"Take it easy, love." He said as he held her shoulders as steady as he could.

To his surprise, Morgan didn't immediately shrug him away. As it was, she let him be her temporary anchor. Her world was sputtering and her vision pulsed with spots. It was like she'd held her breath to the point of almost passing out before breathing again. It was that disorienting.

He guided her up the beach a few feet before she spotted something that would help. There was a pile of driftwood tangled together with seaweed. The pieces of wood were all different sizes, some chunks, others twigs, all bound together with the weed. She stepped towards it still relying on Hook's aid and knelt down. He didn't understand what she was doing until she fished out a twig. It was a long piece, easily three feet long or so, but rail thin.

"I don't think that's going to be much of a walking stick." He said.

She didn't reply. Instead, Morgan closed her eyes and concentrated. The seaweed soon came to life. It slithered up the stick in her hand, guided by a blue mist, and wrapped around it a dozen times. Soon, the stick was as thick as a cane. Morgan glanced briefly over her shoulder at the man holding her. He knew it was a silent command to release her, so he did, slowly.

When Hook no longer held Morgan's shoulders, she began to walk. With the seaweed still clinging to the twig, her stick was now strong enough to support her weight. Still, Hook watched it carefully as they walked. He didn't trust a tired and weak fairy's magic.

They wove through the jungle without word or direction. Morgan knew where she was going. She could feel the tree calling her, beckoning her to it, and she followed its silent lead. And neither spoke because they didn't need to. What would they talk about? Nothing, and they knew it, so neither bothered.

What felt like hours passed. One green thing after another went by before Hook decided to speak. He wanted to know something and figured he might as well ask.

"What is so special about this tree then, love?" he asked as the towering structure neared.

"It's Neverland's piece of Avalon." She replied, simply repeating what she told him on the ship.

"I get that," he sighed with annoyance, "But something tells me this is more than you wanting a piece of home."

Morgan rolled her eyes, but didn't immediately respond. They were coming to a clearing and her tree was so close. Using the stick, she shoved a low hanging vine curtain out of the way and immediately breathed her relief. A small smile touched her lips. Faster than she probably should have moved, Morgan all but ran for the tree.

Hook lingered in the background while she raced for the towering structure. He glanced around for any sign of Pan, one of the Lost Boys or that blasted Shadow. Morgan didn't notice, nor did she care as she tossed down the stick. The moment it left her hands it reverted back to the debris it once was.

"It's much more than that, Captain." She finally said. Her words drew his eye. Morgan reached forward and planted her palms against the tree's trunk. Immediately, gold mist began to pour from the plant. It wrapped around her hands, glided up her arms and encased her body. Morgan rested her head against it and the back of her robes drifted open. "It heals us," she sighed with reverence. "It created us and it is the only thing that can heal us too."

Hook watched in awe as the gold mist seeped into the wounds on her back. He took steps closer and watched as it healed her. The wounds began to stitch themselves shut with the magic of the tree. It took seconds before the mist finally faded. The gaping, angry wounds were gone and only scars remained. It was impressive.

Morgan released the tree and turned to face Hook. She looked infinitely better than before. While she was still incredibly pale, she no longer looked sickly. The bags beneath her eyes were gone, her cheeks weren't sunken in and she looked stronger.

"And it restores us." She said. Even her voice sounded better. "Now, thank you for your help Captain, but I no longer need it. Once I find my sister, I'll be making my way back to Camelot."

Hook eyed her curiously. It was an expression that confused her and she didn't like it.

"What?"

"You're not the fairy who lives here?" he asked.

Morgan's eyes narrowed and her brows came together.

"No," she told him plainly. "Why would you ask something like that?"

"Because there hasn't been a Moor Fairy in Neverland for years." He told her. "Not since before I came here."

Morgan took gradual steps towards him, still eying him with confusion, but it was slowly becoming irritation.

"How many years have you been here?" she asked darkly.

"I've lost track."

"Then guess." Her eyes flashed with fire again.

"Decades." He replied. "Easily, if not longer."

Morgan's eyes went wide and her mouth slacked. She began to shake her head.

"No, that's not right." She mumbled. Hook barely heard her. "She's meant to be here. Avalon needs a protector, and Mazoe is the one. She's supposed to be here!"

"Look," he held his hand and hook up in mock surrender, hopefully showing her that he wasn't the enemy. "I'm not certain what happened to her, but there's never been a Moor Fairy here so long as I've been."

Morgan's shoulders slumped. He couldn't see her knees shaking, but they soon took her to the ground. Morgan lost focus on him as she sank deeply into her thoughts. There was no way her sister would abandon her part of Avalon. Something had to have happened. They _couldn't_ leave their charges otherwise. The only reason Morgan was in Neverland was because of her banishment, after all.

"If you're not the fairy that calls this realm home," he said as he moved closer. "Then which one are you?"

"Morgan," she mumbled. "I'm Morgan."

"Morgan le Fay?"

Her eyes slowly traveled up until she met his worried features. While it was unlikely her latest attack on Camelot had made it to the ears of the young Captain and his men, 'Morgan' had been waging war on England's inhabitants for years. Her name had made it everywhere, evidently, but it was a name she lamented.

"Don't call me that." She told him tersely. "Morgan."

Hook nodded.

"The name's Hook." He said.

He offered her his hand. Morgan took it after a moment of thought. He helped her to her feet. As she stood and continued to delve deeply into her own thoughts, Hook remembered how much he initially hated his moniker and found himself saying something that surprised him.

"Killian," he said drawing her eye. "Killian Jones."

Morgan recognized what he was doing. She nodded her understanding. It seemed both of them were given nicknames they didn't like, but at least one had embraced his.


End file.
